


Carnival

by Hoseoks_Dimples, Namjoons_Dimples



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseoks_Dimples/pseuds/Hoseoks_Dimples, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoons_Dimples/pseuds/Namjoons_Dimples
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok go to the carnival.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoseoks_Dimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseoks_Dimples/gifts).



> This is my first gay fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I don’t wanna ride a rollercoaster!” Hoseok shouted while clinging onto Yoongi like a sloth. “We’re going to ride today and you’re going to like it.” He commented to Hoseok with a smirk on his face. They get in line for “The Thrasher” and Yoongi smirks up at his sunshine. Hoseok flashes him a nervous smile and yoongi brings his tall boyfriend closer to him. “If you scream louder than you do in bed, there won’t be any sex for a month, got it?” He comments while pulling Hoseok’s body closer to his crotch. The line eventually goes down and it’s finally their turn. Hoseok grips Yoongi’s hand tighter as they get seated on the ride. The ride started out slowly and Hoseok was breathing heavily, waiting for the drop. He remembered what Yoongi said while they were in line and he kept his mouth shut. The rollercoaster finally climbed up the hill and the drop was about to come. The rollercoaster stopped and Hoseok started to panic. “Dammit!” Yoongi shouted as his lips turned into a frown. “You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Hoseok commented while moving his hand from the heavy belt and poking his cheek. “Now’s not the time, Hoseok!” He snarled while looking up at him and continuing to pout.  
The ride was stuck up at the top and tears formed in Hoseok’s eyes. He didn’t want his boyfriend to see him crying, so he laid his head down and his tears splashed on his jeans. “Hoseok, what’s wrong? Answer me!” Yoongi said while raising his voice in concern. He unbuckled his belt and wiped his tears away from a crying Hobi. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be back down soon. Just relax.” Yoongi commented in a soothing voice to calm Hobi down. They buckle up and he lays his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. He decides to kiss Yoongi’s neck to cheer his grouchy self up. Yoongi shivers as his boyfriend’s lips brush up against his neck. “Not now! I just want to get off the ride!” He growls while looking down at Hoseok’s smiling face. “How can he be so happy at a time like this?” Yoongi thought to himself as he laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Minutes go by and they’re still stuck up at the top. Yoongi grows impatient and he starts shouting at the people to hurry up and continue the ride. Hoseok tries to calm him down, but he keeps going off and shouting angrily. After his fit, Yoongi finally calms his ass down and talks to Hoseok until the ride is fixed. Thirty minutes later, A creaking sound was heard from the cart and the ride slowly started moving.  
Hoseok and Yoongi prepare for the drop and they hold hands. Everyone on the ride gets ready for the anticipated drop by screaming like banshies. The roller coaster quickly drops and Hoseok screams loudly, disregarding his punishment if he screams loudly. The roller coaster jerks through corners and goes up and down on the small hills. It goes through some loops and curves and they make it back to the beginning of the ride. They get off the ride and Hoseok was dizzily walking next to his boyfriend. “Are you okay, babe?” Yoongi questioned while looking at his beet red face. “Yeah. I’m good.” He responds while looking down at him. Seconds later, Hobi threw up on his boyfriend’s shirt. “I should’ve chose the fucking Ferris wheel instead.” He thought while looking at Hobi and down at his shirt. “I’m sorry! I’ll get you can wear my hoodie!” Hoseok panicked while looking up at his boyfriend with sorry eyes.  
They went into the restroom and Yoongi threw his soiled shirt in a plastic bag. Hobi handed him his hoodie and it was slightly bigger on him than Hobi. He grinned at how Yoongi looks in his hoodie. “You look so cute!” Hoseok commented while pinching his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Why do you embarrass me?” Yoongi asked while hiding his face with his hoodie. “Because you’re so cute when you are!” Hoseok responded while running his hands through his boyfriend’s, soft, black hair. Embarrassed, Yoongi covers himself more while him and Hoseok hold hands. “By the way Hoseok, you’re getting punished for a month.” Yoongi added with a serious tone. Hoseok pouted and mumbled ‘no’ under his breath. “You’ll find out your punishment whenever we get home. Understood?” Yoongi said in a stern tone. Now he was the one covering his embarrassed expression. Yoongi knew how to make him flustered and embarrassed.  
They played carnival games the entire time instead of riding rides. Yoongi kept a close eye on him to make sure that he wasn’t going to get sick again. They played a game that involved knocking down milk bottles with a baseball. Yoongi tried his hardest to win his lover a pink, over-sized, unicorn plushie, but his throws weren’t the best. “You can do it baby!” He cheered while smiling at Yoongi as he concentrated on the target. A few tries later, he finally knocked down all of the bottles and the carnies running the game handed Yoongi the over-sized unicorn. He then handed it to an excited Hobi. Tey thanked the carnie and Hoseok was skipping happily next to his boyfriend, embracing the unicorn closer to him. “I love you, Yoongi!” He shouted while kissing Yoongi’s cheek and making the unicorn blow him a kiss. ‘I love you too, Sunshine!” he responded while forming a heart with his fingers. They were going to play more games, but Yoongi spent most of the money on the milk bottle game for Hobi’s unicorn. He looked in his wallet and saw that it was empty. “It was worth seeing him smile.” Yoongi thought while smiling to himself and reaching his hand out for him to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll type the smut part later. It's still in the works.


End file.
